lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Solo (CJDM1999)
"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon." -Han Solo's first line when entering the game. Han Solo is one of the Team Pack characters along with his best friend Chewbacca in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background Han Solo was a smuggler, pilot of the Millennium Falcon, and a good friend of Chewbacca. In Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Han is revealed to have a debt to Jabba the Hutt, and in desperation he accepted 17,000 credits for transporting Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO and R2-D2 to Alderaan on their quest to help Princess Leia. When they arrived, Alderaan had been destroyed by the Death Star's superlaser and the Millennium Falcon was captured by the Galactic Empire. Inside the Death Star, Han, Chewbacca and Luke Skywalker managed to avoid notice by security, and rescue Princess Leia from the Empire. Prior to their escape, they noticed Ben Kenobi dueling with Darth Vader, resulting the physical death of Ben Kenobi. After escaping the Death Star, they proceeded to the Rebel Base on Yavin IV, where Han considered the Rebel's plan to attack the Death Star to be "suicide". However, he soon had a change of heart, and returned to aid in the attack. The result was the destruction of the First Death Star. Following his heroics, Han was awarded the Medal of Bravery by Princess Leia, as well as a position with the Rebel Alliance. Three years later, Han was still working with the Rebel Alliance, but announced his intentions to leave for his own safety, against the wishes of Princess Leia. When the secret Rebel base on the planet of Hoth was discovered by the Empire, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Princess Leia escaped in the Millennium Falcon, but were pursued by several Imperial Star Destroyers after discovering that the hyperdrive aboard the Falcon was malfunctioning. After shaking the Imperial pursuit, Han travelled to Cloud City for repairs for the'' Falcon''. There, Han met his old friend and former owner of the Millennium Falcon, Lando Calrissian. But what Han didn't know is that he was being tracked by the legendary bounty hunter Boba Fett by orders of Darth Vader, that a detachment of Imperial Stormtroopers was stationed on Cloud City, and that Calrissian, the administrator of Cloud City, was forced to set a trap for Han. After being captured, Princess Leia and Han confessed their mutual love. Darth Vader tortured Solo, then ordered him to be frozen in carbonite. Vader's true intention was to cause a disturbance in the Force, knowing that Luke Skywalker would come to his friends' aid. Unfortunately, Solo's frozen body was taken away to Jabba the Hutt by Boba Fett in his ship, the Slave I, ''before his friends could save him. On Tatooine, Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca made a plan to infiltrate Jabba's palace and rescue Han, but after Han was unfrozen from carbonite, Jabba the Hutt discovered them. However, they did have a second plan formulated with the now-Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, and they managed to escape. Later Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian and later Luke Skywalker reunite with the Rebel Alliance. Han led a covert mission on the Forest Moon of Endor to deactivate the shield generator of the Second Death Star, allowing the destruction of the Second Death Star by the Rebellion's Star Fleet. Han and Leia married and had a son named Ben Solo. But when Ben turned evil and become Kylo Ren due to the influence of Supreme Leader Snoke, destroyed Luke's new Jedi Order, and joined the First Order. Han and Leia split and Han and Chewbacca returned to the life of smuggling. Thirty years later, Han and Chewbacca came upon the Millennium Falcon being driven by Rey, Finn, and BB-8. After dealing pirates and escaping on their ship. Han and Chewbacca agree to help them get BB-8 to The Resistance. When they meet with Maz Kanata, she convinces Han to return to Leia. When the First Order destroys the New Republic and attacks Kanata's castle. Han witness Kylo Ren capturing Rey and reunites with Leia. Han agrees to go with Chewbacca and Finn to rescue Rey and lower the shields of Starkiller base so that the Resistance can destroy it. As He and Chewbacca plant detonators. He sees Kylo Ren and confronts him on a balcony. He and Ren have a moment together before Ren stabs Han with his Lightsaber. Han touches his son's face one last time before falling to his death in the base's reactor. A year after his death, a memory of Han Solo met with his son who told him that Kylo Ren is dead and Ben is still alive. He encourages his son to help Rey defeat her grandfather, the reborn Darth Sidious. In the LEGO universe, Han appeared as a boy who escaped from an orphanage in ''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace, and assisted Jedi Master Yoda in a mission for the Jedi. His name was revealed at the end of the film, when he fixed the letters he hastily placed on his shirt as a nametag, rotating the "I" to an "H". When he crash landed on Dagobah years later, Yoda remembered him quite well. Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Original Trilogy Characters Category:Sequel Trilogy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grapple Category:Technology Category:Detective Mode Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Good Category:Canon Characters Category:Legends Characters Category:Allies Category:Harrison Ford Characters